


Two in a Galaxy

by flipflop_diva



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fling - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Poe Dameron and the two women who changed his life.





	Two in a Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



> Written for the Age Gap 2018 Exchange

It happened the first time the summer he was twenty-two. He’d never really liked obeying orders, never really liked just doing what he was told.

“Orders is how this whole thing lives or dies,” Leia had told him when he first joined the Resistance, but she had smiled when she said it, and he always figured she hadn’t really meant it. After all, if there was one thing in this galaxy he was sure of, it was his own instincts. He knew he saw things that others didn’t, knew he knew better about most things than others did.

And if he could save the galaxy, well, why shouldn’t he get a say in how it all went down?

He had known who Leia was — just as everyone knew who she was — since he had been a small child. Meeting her had been the first time in his life he’d met someone who seemed not in the least intimidated by him. Or attracted to him. 

It bothered him a little — and drove him crazy a lot.

He tried flirting with her. He tried charming her. And when that didn’t work, he got more outlandish. Made more snot-nosed remarks and defied orders that got him threatened to be sent to the janitorial staff. But he saw the small twinkle in her eye and the small smirk on her face, and he knew his ploys were working.

Until the day he was chosen for a specific mission. It had been planned originally as strictly research. Stay back, stay out of sight and try to get information on what the First Order was planning. Do not engage, do not let them see you.

The attack came out of no where. They hadn’t seen it coming at all. They had thought they were alone until all of a sudden they were surrounded by beams of lights and sounds of explosions and a small army of Stormtroopers who had not been there before.

They barely made it out — but they did make it out. Their little band of rebels caught in a surge of Stormtroopers. But they fought and evaded and used their brains more than their strength, and in the end, they had hurried back to their ship on an adrenaline high like nothing Poe had ever known before.

He didn’t even know how it had happened really, how he had ended up in the small space with just Leia, half laughing and half crying about what had just happened, the terror and the celebration merging into one gigantic ball of emotion, and then — he didn’t think he would ever know who moved first — they were pressed together, lips and tongues dueling, hands rubbing up arms and backs and under clothes until they were on the ground, both of them naked from the waist down, celebrating in an entirely different way.

Leia said nothing when they were finished. She just stood up, slipped back into her clothes and walked away like it was just an ordinary day.

Poe, on the other hand, lay on the floor on the ship long past the time he should have, half a smile on his face, eyes glazed, knowing he wanted to do that again. And again and again and again.

•••

Rey was an entirely different sort of female than Poe normally went for. He had been part of the rebel alliance for almost ten years by then, had slept with so many of the women, had slept the most with Leia. Never as anything serious, never as anything more than stress relief or an adrenaline rush or just a way to pass a boring day, but always as something memorable and fun, and he looked up to her in a way he would never look up to anyone else.

And then Rey came along. And she was all the things he loved about Leia — feisty and strong and capable and determined. But she was different in a lot of other ways too. So used to being alone, so naïve in the ways of relationships between anyone.

And he found himself wanting to teach her, to show her how great it could be. And then something even weirder happened. He found himself sitting with her during downtime, just talking to her. He found himself training with her and being amazed and impressed by the things she could do. He found himself wanting to be around her, not because he wanted to get with her but because he enjoyed her company and what she could teach him and because, he realized with almost a horrible jolt of an epiphany one night, he liked her.

He liked Rey. He actually liked Rey. More than he had really liked any woman before, except maybe Leia, but Leia had never liked him in that way, had never considered him as anything other than a fling.

But Rey became his friend. One of his best friends. He and Rey and Finn spent hours together, and Poe just wanted to spend even more.

“Just go for it,” Finn told him one day, and Poe actually hesitated thinking about Finn’s words. 

“She likes you, too, man,” Finn continued. “She just doesn’t know how to tell you.”

In the end, it happened a lot differently than it happened with Leia. He and Rey were sitting outside, on a hill near their newest base, looking over the land. They had brought a blanket and food, and they were eating and talking and sitting side by side, and then the words were spilling out of his mouth — “Can I kiss you?” — and her eyes were wide but she nodded and he leaned in and it was softer and more gentle than any kiss he’d ever had and it seemed to penetrate all the way down into his stomach and he felt warm in a way he never had before.

He kissed her over and over and over, sitting on that hill, and a month later, when they came back to that same place, holding hands and happy, he gently peeled her clothes off of her before lying her down on the blanket, his fingers tracing patterns between her legs. And when she came, for the first time in her life, under his fingers, his heart swelled, and when he slid inside her moments after that, he felt like maybe he had finally found what he’d never known he was looking for.


End file.
